Lamento Por Viver
by Kagome Naegino
Summary: 10 anos se passaram desde que Kagome morreu. Sakura já tinha 15 anos, e agora era a sacerdotiza que cuidava da jóia. Tinha poderes místicos assim como a mãe. Inuyasha, não envelheceu nada. Estava condenado a viver enquanto ninguém ou algo o matasse, caso


****

Sinopse: 10 anos se passaram desde que Kagome morreu. Sakura já tinha 15 anos, e agora era a sacerdotiza que cuidava da jóia. Tinha poderes místicos assim como a mãe. Inuyasha, não envelheceu nada. Estava condenado a viver enquanto ninguém ou algo o matasse, caso contrário, não morreria naturalmente, pois não envelhecia. Vivia deprimido, apenas cuidava de seus afazeres normalmente, mas por dentro, nunca, nunca queria estar ali, simplesmente vivendo... (Fic bônus de "Memórias Perdidas")

****

Capítulo Único

Lamento Por Viver sem Ti

10 Anos. 10 Longos anos. Sua amada se fora, lhe deixara como presente, uma linda filha, ela lembrava muito a mãe. Era agora sua alegria de viver. Uma ótima arqueira, tinha muitos amigos, que apesar dela ser meio-youkai como o pai, não a descriminavam por isso. Era o que deixava Inuyasha feliz por sua filha.

Sua amada, Kagome, morreu por causa de um agravamento numa luta, que afetara um dos pontos em que ela se machucou seriamente quando fora atropelada. Todos sofreram muito, mas quem mais sofreu foi Inuyasha.

Dias depois dela ir, Inuyasha se sentia mal, queria morrer, encontrá-la, poder ser feliz de novo. Insistia que a via por todos os cantos. Estava paranóico. Aquele choque fora muito forte para sua mente. Como poderia viver sem ela?

Sua filha era uma criança, não podia simplesmente deixá-la, já que sua mãe também o tinha feito. Ela precisava de apoio, carinho... Assim como ele.

Quando se conheceram. Ele, de início, a ignorou, brigavam sem parar, pareciam conter ódio um pelo outro. Nessa época ele ainda amava Kikyou inconscientemente, mas disfarçava, ele também mudara seus objetivos quando Kagome o acordara . Desejava muito exterminar Naraku, se vingar de tudo que aquele maldito fizera contra ele, possuir a jóia de quatro-almas e se tornar um youkai-completo. Mas com o tempo, Kagome foi conquistando sua atenção, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos. Não conseguia ficar sem ela nem um dia direito. No início ele não sabia o que era aquilo, era estranho. Kagome também era apaixonada por ele. Mas como ele era muito "desligado" como ela dizia, nunca percebeu os sentimentos dela tão rápido. Quando era Youkai completo, no castelo de Kaguya, e Kagome o acordou com um beijo, foi naquela hora que ele descobriu o que sentia pela jovem.

Tanto um quanto o outro, tinham muita vergonha de contar ao amado sobre seus sentimentos, mas as palavras foram saindo em diversos atos, alguns simples, outros complexos.

Quando terminaram de reunir a jóia, ela acabou por ficar na segurança de Kagome. Inuyasha não fazia mais questão da jóia. Naquela época, pensava ele ainda amar Kikyou, tentou ficar com ela, deixando Kagome pra trás, deixando-a ir embora para seu mundo. Mas Kikyou, o abriu os olhos, lhe ajudou. Não esperava aquela ação dela.

Ele foi correr atrás de seu amor, atrás de seus sentimentos, de sua vida. Mas quando chegou lá, parecia ser tarde. Kagome estava ferida, muito machucada, e o principal, perdera a memória. Esquecera dele, esquecera que um dia, disse a ele que o amava, esqueceu seu amor.

Mas não totalmente. Tudo que a mente conseguiu obscurecer, o coração iluminou. Kagome inspirava grande confiança no menino que cuidava dela, seu querido amigo, Inuyasha.

Ele fazia de tudo para a jovem se lembrar, das lembranças mais desnecessárias, aos mínimos detalhes de um acontecimento importante em sua vida, tudo isso, na Era do presente. Era difícil, mas por ela, ele fazia qualquer coisa.

Pouco a pouco, ela foi recuperando a memória, e grande ajuda, ela devia a Inuyasha. Pouco a pouco ela também foi se lembrando, na mente, o que o coração já sabia desde que ela o vira pela primeira vez.

Finalmente, no dia em que os dois se entregaram em seu amor, Kagome recuperou totalmente a memória.

Se casaram, viveram felizes com seus amigos, Miroku e Sango. Sua filha e sobrinhos. Kagome era uma ótima sacerdotiza, e Inuyasha sempre estava com ela e a filha, lhes dando a máxima atenção.

Quando estava ajudando Kagome a recuperar a memória, o jeito mesquinho e arrogante de antigamente, deu lugar a um garoto compreensível e romântico. Um ato que ninguém esperava.

Tudo aquilo, desde o acidente até a morte de Kagome foram muito desesperadores para ele, não sabia como viver sem ela, não mais. Queria trazê-la de volta a vida, mas a grande responsável, pela paz e a ida tranqüila de Kagome até o outro mundo, foi graças a sua filha, a pequena Sakura. Impediu o pai de revive-la com a Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Um dia, Inuyasha foi até ele e Kagome se conheceram. A árvore em que fora lacrado. Trazia consigo uma carta. Nela havia escrito:

__

Querida Kagome,

Confio no vento pra te levar esta carta. Estou com saudades. Não consigo viver sem ti. Não era pra Ter teve a coragem de me deixar aqui, sozinho? Porque não me levou consigo?

Nossa filha está linda. Tanto quanto a mãe era. É uma grande sacerdotiza, nunca me decepcionou. Sabe manejar muito bem a espada e o Arco e Flecha, acho que adquiriu melhor prática do que nós dois.

Não consigo mais viver sem ti. Lembra-se de quando perdeu a memória? A sua mente me tirou de seus pensamentos... Mas nossos corações não deixaram de se amar.

Mesmo você tendo ido para o outro mundo, eu nunca deixei, nem vou deixar de te amar. Espero ansiosamente o dia em Que a morte venha me buscar, e no qual nós poderemos nos encontrar novamente. Lamento por viver sem você.

De seu Inu-Kun, que sempre te amará.

Apenas jogou a carta ao vento. O confiando a tarefa de entregar a carta a Kagome. Não muito longe dali, mais adentro da floresta, uma mulher, com roupas de sacerdotiza, cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos, recebia a carta em mãos.

__

Inuyasha... Não apresse sua ida... Não por minha causa...

Engraçado... Ás vezes acho que você está aqui comigo, Kagome. Seu cheiro exala tão forte... – Sussurou Inuyasha, cabisbaixo, indo pra casa.

__

Eu sempre estou contigo, meu Inu-Kun...

Naquele mesmo dia, quando dormia, sonhara com ela. Ele estava ali, sozinho, quando ela aparecia.

Ka... Kagome? Você voltou?

Inuyasha, eu recebi sua carta.

Recebeu? Então eu posso ir contigo?

Não, Inuyasha, não pode. Você ainda tem muito o que viver aí, nesse mundo.

Mas Kagome, eu não quero viver sem você nem por mais um dia. Eu vou sufocar. Não agüento mais... Quero ficar contigo novamente, ser feliz novamente.

Inuyasha, não sofra por que eu apenas morri. Eu sempre estou contigo, nos seus pensamentos, no seu coração. Viva mais e viva melhor. Curta a vida com sua filha, sobrinhos e amigos. Todos estão muito preocupados com você. Há muito tempo não lhe vejo dar um único sorriso, nem mesmo a Sakura. Ela sofre com isso, sabia?

Kagome, você me observa?

Eu vivo com vocês, Inuyasha. Nunca lhes deixei. Meu corpo pode Ter morrido, Ter perdido todos os movimentos, meu coração e cérebro podem Ter parado de funcionar, mas a minha alma permanece entre vocês. Quero que viva mais, sorria mais. Não fique se ferindo por causa de minha ida. Mas você tem feito isso durante esses dez anos. Eu fico muito triste com isso.

Kagome, por favor, me deixe ir contigo, eu só serei feliz de novo quando estiver contigo mais uma vez. Eu quero poder estar com você outra vez, poder te amar outra vez... Por favor... – Lágrimas começavam a escorrer dos olhos do Hanyou.

Não Inuyasha... Nesse momento você tem que apoiar Sakura. Acho que seremos avôs... Ela ainda não sabe. Por favor, não a deixe passar por isso sozinha, ela precisa de um ombro amigo, carinho e proteção. Creio que só você pode dar isso a ela. O namorado dela não ajudará muito. Por favor, fique do lado dela nesse momento da vida da tua filha. É um dos mais importantes pra ela.

Nós seremos avôs? – Perguntava Inuyasha, ainda deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem, porém, agora sorria, de mãos dadas com sua amada.

Sim. Não esqueça, ajude-a e a apoie. Estarei sempre do lado de vocês.

Kagome... Não me deixa... Fica aqui...

E Inuyasha, não se esqueça, não apresse sua ida por minha causa. – Ela foi se distanciando, dizendo lentamente a frase _"Eu te amo"._

Ele acordou, assustado com o sonho. Foi até o altarzinho que Mirok e Kaede haviam feito para Kagome, com uma foto muito bela da mesma. Perto da foto, havia uma carta. A mesma carta que Inuyasha jogara ao vento, para Kagome. Olhou-a, e no verso havia algumas palavras, escritas por ela.

__

"Também te amo, meu Inu-Kun."

Inuyasha ficou mais feliz naquele dia. O que Kagome lhe contara no sonho era verdade, mais tarde ele descobria sobre a gravidez de sua filha. Esta chorara muito, se lamentava, pedia perdão, mas ele a apoiou, lhe deu carinho e confiança. Assim como Kagome havia dito para o fazer. Com o tempo, o bebê nasceu. O namorado de Sakura, que era muito agressivo e possessivo, finalmente a deixara e deu lugar a outro, muito mais carinhoso e amoroso.

O bebê cresceu, e até seus 5 anos, Inuyasha fez muito bem seu papel de avô. Já estava ficando velho, não mudava a aparência, mas sua saúde denunciava a idade. Estava muito doente, havia pegado uma das doenças mais fatais e raras da época. Já estava a ponto de ir.

Sakura, cuide bem de meu neto... daqui a pouco já me encontrarei com sua mãe...

Não, papai. Você ainda vai viver até seus 500 anos!

Sakura, nem eu mesmo estaria me agüentando nessa idade. Eu... Cof cof cof... – Inuyasha naquela hora estava tendo um sério ataque de tosse. Muitos vieram ajudá-lo, mas sua respiração já estava se cortando...

Sakura... Se lembre que eu e sua mãe... Amamos muitos vocês e sempre estaremos lhe acompanhando.

Papai... – Dizia Sakura, em meio a seu forte choro.

Adeus, minha filha... – Sua respiração se desfez. Este fechou os olhos, mas para ele, nem aprecia. Se levantou, viu sua filha e amigos chorando, perto de seu corpo. Ele sentiu alguém abracá-lo por trás, encostando a cabeça em suas costas.

Essa é uma sensação absurdamente boa... – Disse ele, se virando pra Kagome.

Viu Inuyasha? Pra tudo, tem seu momento. Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado seus últimos cinco anos naquele mundo...

Mas Sakura... É tão triste...

Sim, eu sei. É realmente muito triste ver sua filha, amigos, entes queridos, chorando junto a seu corpo morto.

Mas agora, finalmente eu posso ser feliz eternamente ao lado do meu amor. – Disse o Hanyou, abraçando a esposa, e indo junto a ela, andando direção a uma luz. Não iriam a nenhum lugar. Ficariam sempre com seus entes queridos, os acompanhando, dando força nos momentos tristes e felizes. Naquele momento, seriam apenas... Felizes.


End file.
